A New Year is Here
by benny09
Summary: Lucas conviced Peyton to go home to Tree Hill now the real fun is going to start.
1. Chapter 1

A New Year is Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.

Intro: Lucas convinced Peyton to come home to Tree Hill. Now the Fun is really going to start because Lucas very much wants to be a part of Bryce's life and Peyton just is not ready for that to happen yet.

Chapter 1

A few days before New Years and Bryce was released from the hospital. Haley had gone home to be with Jamie and Nathan rejoined his team. Brooke went back to Tree Hill to start the divorce and Lucas and Larry stayed. Peyton told them she would just be fine there but neither one left. They wanted to be with her and Bryce.

Before Brooke left she and Peyton went out for one afternoon.

"Peyton I get where you are coming from in not believing me in what I said about Lucas." "Peyton it is up to you now to make it work for the three of you?" Brooke told her.

"I am not sure of anything anymore." Peyton said.

"Brooke I understand why it happened between you and Luke and I was hurt and angry but now I am just confused." "By you and Luke." "Don't you love Lucas Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Yes I love him with all my heart but I am not in love with him." "It is the same for him also." "He will always love you and no one else can touch that part of his heart and soul like you Peyton." Brooke told her.

"I have been alone for awhile now and I like it that way just me and Bryce." "It is easy." Peyton said.

"Too easy and you know it." "What would happen if I put you and Lucas in the same room , lock the door and not let you out until you two realized that you belong together?" questioned Brooke.

"That is part of the problem I do not feel comfortable being alone with Lucas and I don't know why." "Maybe it because of the passage of time." "Maybe I am afraid to allow myself to feel anything for Lucas again." Peyton told her.

"You and Lucas need to work on that not only for you two but for Bryce." Brooke said.

"Brooke thank you I know what you are trying to do I just don't know if I can make it work." Peyton said.

"Have a little faith just let it happen." "I have to go or I am going to be late for the plane." Brooke said as they hugged good bye.

They took Bryce home just long enough to pack something and go to the hotel that Lucas and Larry were staying at. There was no way Peyton and Bryce were staying here anymore. On the way to the hotel they stopped and ate dinner.

"Grandpa is your house big?" Bryce asked.

"Yes Bryce it is you will have your own room and have lots of room to play inside and out." "Who knows I just may put a swing set in the back yard." Larry said.

The next two days Larry and Lucas spent a lot of time with Bryce getting to know him. It was New Years Eve. The hotel was having a party and invited any and all guess who wanted to come. It was about nine o`clock and Bryce was getting sleepy.

"Come on buddy time you went to bed." "When you wake up it will be a new year." Peyton told him.

Bryce went and hugged Larry good night then he hugged Luke good night.

"See you next year." he told them.

Peyton took him in and tucked him into bed.

"Mama I love you." "I love Grandpa and Daddy too." Bryce said.

Peyton bent down to kiss him good night. "I love you too baby." she told him.

"Why don't you two go down to the party I will watch Bryce you could use a little time together."

Peyton really did not feel like going but with the convincing of both Larry and Lucas she went.

"Would you like a drink?" Lucas asked her.

"Just water is fine." she told him.

Lucas thought to himself.

"This is going to be a long night."

Lucas and Peyton talked a little about how things might be in Tree Hill once they got back there.

"Peyton I am trying here can't you meet me in the middle." "I know you are scared and that is ok but I need a little help here." Luke told her.

It is five minutes to mid-night everyone is getting ready as the clock ticks away the old year to bring the New Year in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year." Everyone yelled.

There we balloons dropping , streamers flying and people kissing. Lucas locked eyes with Peyton's he reached over and pulled into a passionate kiss, she tried to pull away he just held on tighter.

After New Year's Larry and Lucas went to Tree Hill to get things ready for the move.

A Month since the Transplant.

"Well buddy everything is all clear." "It looks like this is good bye." Dr. Jeremy McKinnely said.

"Yeah I am going to live with my Mama and Grandpa." Bryce told him.

Jeremy could not help but smile by the excitement in Bryce's eyes. Peyton on the other hand was really not sure.

"Are you sure it is ok to leave so soon?" asked Peyton.

"Yes Peyton it is." "You have all of Bryce's records and I already talked to Dr. Mitchell MacKay he knows everything." "If he has questions he knows he can call me." "Don't worry so much." "This move is going to be good for both you and Bryce." Jeremy told her.

"Jeremy I know I said it before but thank you for saving Bryce's life." Peyton said as she hugged him.

"Bryce it is time to go." Peyton told him.

"Thank you Dr. J." Bryce said good bye to Jeremy.

There was a car waiting in front of the hospital to bring them to the airport where Lucas was waiting for them.

"Mama will I ever see Dr. J again?" asked Bryce.

"Maybe one day." Peyton told him.

The movers had come the other day and packaged up and got it in the truck. This would be Bryce's first plane ride. He was a little nervous.

"Mama is the plane big like on TV?" asked Bryce.

"Yes Bryce it is." Peyton told him.

They arrived at the airport and found Lucas was waiting for them. Bryce ran into arms. Lucas picked him up.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Luke.

"Yes I am, Daddy." Bryce said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton and Bryce have been in Tree Hill for two weeks now. It has been rough adjusting more for Peyton the Bryce. This place just did not feel the same. She had changed too much. Peyton has become more guarded harder since she had been on her own. Larry noticed it he tried to talk to her about it but that did not go well. Larry went to go see Karen.

Larry walked into Karen's Café and said. "Hi Karen how is it going?"

"Hey Larry you look like you have been through the ringer." "Is it Peyton?" asked Karen.

"Yes she has changed so much I just can't seem to get through to her." "It is like she has closed her heart off to everyone but Bryce." Larry told Karen.

"From what Lucas has told me she is afraid to let anyone in again because she could be hurt again." "Larry he is trying so hard but Peyton is shooting him down." Karen told him.

"I know I have an idea but I am going to need help pulling it off." Larry said.

"I am your women, what do you have in mind?" Karen asked.

"Peyton does not let Bryce out of her sight more than five minutes she is worse than a mother hen." "I would like to take Bryce to the park, for ice cream, play catch with him but she is around him 24/7." Larry told her.

"Ok we need a plan to get Bryce away from Payton." Karen stated.

"Easier said than done." "But here is the real reason I want to give Lucas some time alone with Peyton." "If Bryce is not around maybe she will focus her attention on Lucas." Larry said.

"How about a Grandma Karen and Grandpa Larry day for Bryce." "We will take him in the morning go to breakfast take to the park maybe a movie." "If it a nice day take him to the beach." "That way Lucas and Peyton will the whole day to themselves." Karen told Larry.

"Sounds good I like the plan but Peyton has to like it also." Larry said.

Larry was driving home thinking of ways he could get Peyton to go along with this.

"Is that you dad?" Peyton yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes it is." Larry said.

Larry walked into the kitchen to find Peyton and Bryce covered in flour. They were trying to make cookies.

"Well you two are a sight to see." Larry told them.

"Mama and me are making cookies grandpa." Bryce said.

"Peyton can I talk to you a second?" asked Larry.

"I just saw Karen and we were talking we would really like to take Bryce for a day to be with his grandma and grandpa." "He would be ok with us." "I think it also be good for him." Larry told her.

"I don't know dad he's never been away from me alone." "When I worked he was right upstairs." "When he was in the hospital I was always right there." Peyton told him.

"Peyton no one will accuse of not loving Bryce." "He has been you world for the last three years but you are home now there are other people who would like to have some time with you." Larry said.

"Dad you don't have to beat around the bush I know it is Lucas you are talking about." she said.

"Peyton what is the problem with you and Lucas?" "I just want to understand and help if I can." Larry told her.

"Dad I don't know part of wants to embrace him and, then I get scared because I can't let him hurt me again." "I don't know if I could ever feel what I had for him once before." Peyton told him.

"Is it Brooke?" "Do you think she is going to try something again?" asked Larry.

"No actually Brooke has been great." "She is pushing me toward Luke." "It is me dad I am the one holding back." Peyton said.

"I know you are afraid of getting hurt again but from Karen has told me Lucas is really trying and you are fighting him." Larry said.

"Mama I done mixing." Bryce said.

Peyton and Larry looked over and he looked like a ball of flour. Both Peyton and Larry laugh at him.

"You can have him if you can make him look like a little boy again and not a flour ball" Peyton said laughing.

"You mean it we can take him for the day." "Tomorrow?" asked Larry

"Yes dad you and Grandma Karen can." Peyton said.

"Bryce would you like to spend the day with Grandpa Larry and Grandma Karen tomorrow?" asked Peyton.

"Yes, yes." he said jumping up and down.

"Go with Grandpa and get a bath, I will finish the cookies." Peyton said.

As Peyton finished the cookies she knew this day would come. Maybe it would be good and it could help her and Lucas.

Upstairs Larry got Bryce into the bathtub and then called Karen. He told her everything that went on. I hope she gives Lucas a chance. So we are all set for tomorrow. They said good bye.

Larry went back into the bathroom and found a nice clean boy.

"Bryce you are not a flour ball anymore." "You are my little grandson who I love very much." Larry told him

"Bryce time for bed." "You need to get some sleep so you can have a great day." Peyton told him.

Bryce walked over to Larry and said. "Good-night Grandpa and kissed and hugged him.

"Good-night Bryce see you in the morning." Larry said.

"I am going to bed now too." Larry said.

"Good-night day." Peyton said.

Peyton tucked Bryce in bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you Mama." Bryce said sleepily.

"I love you Bryce." Peyton told him.

Peyton went to bed also but did not get much sleep as she thought about tomorrow and having to spend it with Lucas.

Lucas lying in his bed could not sleep thinking about how he was going to get Peyton back because tomorrow could be the turning point.

Morning comes and Bryce and Larry leave to go get Grandma Karen.

Peyton is waiting for Lucas to show up he did not tell her what they were doing. She hears the car and knows that he is here. Lucas walks in and see her he can tell she is tense.

"Hey you ready?" Lucas asked.

"As I ever will be." Peyton said.

"Ok before we go I have to put this on you." Lucas told her.

It was a blindfold. He would not let her protest he led her to the car and then drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke could sense how nervous and tense Peyton was. He smiled to himself because this is the first time in a long time that he has her all to himself.

"You doing ok?" asked Luke.

"Are we there yet?" "Can I take this thing off?" Peyton asked.

"No and No?" Luke told her.

"Are you kidnapping me?" questioned Peyton.

"It crossed my mind." he said.

"Ha,ha, you are so funny." Peyton said sarcastically.

"No Peyton I am serious if I thought that was the way to go I would do it; only you would make my life miserable without Bryce." "And I would get nowhere with you." Luke said.

The ride was quiet after that Luke knew Peyton was angry and it was about time. He wants her angry and mad to finally open up to him. Luke knew this was going to be the beginning. The car came to a stop.

"We are here." stated Luke.

"Finally I can take the thing off." Peyton said as she started to take the blindfold off.

Luke reached over and stopped her.

"Not so fast we still have to walk somewhere." he told her.

"Come on Lucas." Peyton said exasperatedly.

Lucas could not help but smirk he knew what this was doing to her. The longer he could keep it up the madder she will be.

Bryce, Karen and Larry were having a ball they went to the beach. They went to the toy store for some beach toys. They got pails, shovels, dump truck, bulldozer, and a sandcastle kit.

They were having the time of their lives. Bryce has not asked about Peyton at all. Larry and Bryce made a sandcastle. Bryce was running around and laughing and smiling. Until one of the other kids noticed Bryce's port scare on his chest area.

"Did you get hurt?" the boy asked pointing to the port scare.

Bryce looked down at it and said. "That is where the doctors gave me medicine to make me better." Bryce told him.

"Does it hurt." the little boy asked.

"Not anymore." Bryce told him.

Larry and Karen were watching what was going on. They smiled because Bryce handle that very well.

"I can't but wonder but how Lucas and Peyton are doing?" Karen questioned.

"I don't know but I hope they do make a breakthrough, they both could use it." Larry said.

Karen nodded in agreement. Larry went to play in the sand with Bryce. When Karen felt the shadow of doom walk up.

"So that is my grandson." Dan Scott said.

"Dan get out of here before Larry sees you." Karen told him.

"You know I have every right to see him also." "That bitch of a mother he has will not stop me from seeing him either." Dan told her.

"Don't start trouble Dan you know Lucas would freak out because you are here, now leave." Karen stated.

Dan walked down to where Larry and Bryce were.

"Hi Bryce I am your Grandpa Dan." he told him.

Larry was up and had Dan by the throat before he knew what he was doing.

"Get out of here now, you do not belong here." Larry said.

"If I were you Larry I would watch my tamper your bitch of a daughter just my lose that boy." Dan said.

Karen went down right behind Dan and grabbed Bryce. She brought him back to where the blanket was.

"Grandma Karen is he my grandpa too?" Bryce asked.

"Bryce I am not going to lie to you he is; that man is your daddy father." Karen told him.

"Is he a bad man Grandpa Larry does not like him." stated Bryce.

"You are going to have to talk to mommy and daddy about him, ok." she said.

Lucas and Peyton were still walking to where he wanted her to be.

"We are here." Luke said as he reached over and took the blindfold off.

There on the grass was a picnic fit for a queen. There was a little bit of everything.

"How did you do this Lucas?" asked Peyton.

"I have my ways." Lucas smirked.

They sat down a crossed from each other when Peyton looked down she saw and envelope with her name on it. She opened and out fell a condom and a note that said have fun P. (P.S. I want details.). Peyton knew who Lucas's little helper was. Lucas had seen the condom fall out of the envelope and smiled to himself thinking (That is Brooke for you subtle as ever.).

"Sorry about that." Luke said.

"That was all Brooke." Peyton said.

Lucas and Peyton ate their picnic lunch and then walked by pond and stopped at the place Peyton's Comet broke down the first time they talked to each other.

"You remember what you said to me that day." Lucas asked.

"First of all you don't know me; Second of all you don't me." Peyton said and smiled.

"That was a long time ago." "A lot of things have happened Peyton but my biggest regret is losing you." "Peyton I can't go through that again especially since Bryce is our son." Lucas told her.

"I don't know if I can trust you." "I don't know if I am ready to trust you." Peyton told him.

"I understand you need time and I will give it to you I just need a sign that you will stay open with me and try." "Don't shut me out Peyton; if you are upset about something tell me, you do not have to be afraid to." Lucas said.

"I don't know if I am afraid or angry or hurt." "I know you feel some of the same feelings I have too." "It is hard Lucas really hard; I am scared to give you another chance and I am scared not to give you another chance." Peyton told Lucas.

Peyton and Lucas had been talking for so long they did not realize that it was getting late.

"We better go and rescue mom and Larry." Lucas said.

"Yeah Bryce could have them so bonkers by now." Peyton stated.

Karen, Larry and Bryce were back at Larry's playing a video game when Peyton and Lucas walked in.

"Mama I went to the beach today and played in the sand and went in the ocean with Grandpa Larry not Grandpa Dan." Bryce told her.

A look of panic came over Peyton while a look of anger came over Lucas as soon as they heard Dan's name.

"He was near our son." "Why?" Lucas questioned.

"Lucas all we can figure out is that he heard Peyton was back and in found out the truth about Bryce." Karen said.

"I did not let him touch him I had him by the throat but not before he told him he was his Grandpa Dan." Larry told them.

"If Dan knows what is good for him he will stay away." Lucas said.

Peyton had gone over and picked Bryce up as to keep him safe from Dan.

"Peyton you ok?" asked Luke.

"He is not going to touch my son in anyway; he is not going to be part of his life." Peyton told them as she held Bryce a little tighter.

"He will have to go through me to do it." Lucas said.


End file.
